Edtrix
The Edtrix, a.k.a the Watch, is the most powerful device in the universe. Able to transform the user into any of ten alien forms. Only ten aliens are known. Aliens 'Dimonate' The most used alien by the weilder of the Edtrix, Ed. His abilities are based around diamonds. his super tough skin allows him to go into battle, and comke out with only a few scratches. He can use his diamond arms, and morph them into swords and diamond shooters. With this, he can attack melee and long range. 'Super Doggy' One of Ed's favorite aliens. With gill like nostrols, he can smell out anything; better than 1000 blood hounds! he has no eyes, but uses his gills to smell out where he is. Using strength and agility, Super Doggy can make it through most EDventures. 'Lavaroid' A lava creature to Ed, Lavaroid can melt solid steel. Using green flames and the ability to spew oil from his mouth, Lavaroid can shoot, light, and explode the enemy in an instant. Plus, he can use his green flames to fly for short amounts of time. 'Speed Guy' The fastest alien in the Edtrix's arsinal. Using super speed, created by massive amouts of friction, Speed Guy can out speed anything, or anyone. He also has sharp hands allowing him to cut through most ropes and vines. 'Sharkbait' A mutant mermaid to Ed; Sharkbait can swim faster than any shark or dolphin. Using super sharp claws, super swimming speed, and a massive pair of jaws; Sharkbait can chomp down any enemy. His massive jaws have set after set of razor sharp teeth, allowing him to bite through solid diamond. 'Dragonfist' This four armed alien uses his super strength to out muscle the opponent. And with the ability to create flaming fists, he can smash throught most anything. 'Mechron' One of the least used aliens. But he has one of the most interesting abilities. Allowing him to form into any kind of blob, and taking over technolegy! Making him have almost any kind of ability or attack. 'Vinamen' A plant like creature, with vines and exploding plant pods. He can attack with spikes, and thorned fists, and use his vines to be one with nature. He can tunnle underground, and attack from below! 'Meteor' One of the coolest aliens around, said by Ed. Able to roll into a ball, and stike the opponent. And he acts like both a cannon ball and a pinball. Bouncing off things, and coming back for another attack. 'Eye Poke' One of the strangest aliens, said so by Double-D. With eyes all around his body, exept for his head. And with eye beams from every eye, he can get a full 360 degree veiw, and blast it to peices! Ed10 Alien Screenshots ﻿ Alien Force Aliens Not much is known about the aliens. Only three are known so far. 'Puker' This alien uses fire for attacks; but his stench is SO vile, that it makes some people puke! He can create a gas that is used to make half of a major explotion. Freezer This alien uses green ice to attack opponents. He flies with his butterfly wings, and can become intangible; but is vunrible to dry ice. It makes him feel cold. Edaraurus This alien is super strong; even stronger than Dragon Fist! And has the ability to fifty feet tall, making him even stronger. The last part about him is that he can grow armored plates on his skin, and use them as super tough armor. Category:Weapons